


Seeing Double

by LizzyLovesPink



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Appearance Swap, Clothing swap, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Monster of the Day - Freeform, Music, No pairings - Freeform, Sailor Moon S, Sports, hair swap, magical girl, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Usagi and Minako find themselves bored one Saturday morning, so they decide to fool their friends by dressing up and acting like the other. They look identical and act near-alike; it's the perfect scheme! How long can their deception last, especially with their friends getting suspicious and a Daimon appearing in the middle of their game?Also posted on FanFiction.net





	Seeing Double

"Hey, Usagi-chan, you know what would be a fun idea?" Minako asked her one morning at their usual cafe hangout, spending the day alone instead of with the other Senshi.

"What?" Usagi asked before yawning. She wasn't used to being up at nine in the morning, unlike Minako, who lived for rising early.

"We should totally switch our hair styles and uniforms and fool the other girls into thinking we're each other! We already look alike. Wouldn't that be fun?" She asked. Usagi noticeably perked up at this, but slumped over a bit.

"They're not that gullible, Minako-chan." She said, leaning back in her seat.

"Maybe not for looks, but if we act like each other too, then they'll never know! It's perfect!"

"I still don't know about this."

"Did you really have anything better to do today?" Minako asked, and that did it. Usagi shook her head, and Minako jumped out of her booth and led Usagi into the bathroom. "Now, we become each other!"

Their disguises were quite lazy in retrospect, since they were done in a cafe bathroom, and also because the two didn't feel like putting actual effort into their looks. Usagi simply took her hair down and tied Minako's red ribbon in it, then jumped into Minako's white blouse and blue overall-dress. Minako pulled her hair up into a dumpling-style and threw on Usagi's striped T-shirt and matching jean shorts and jean jacket. The two looked each other over and gave the other a smile of approval.

"Now, our deception begins!" Minako said dramatically, running out of the cafe with Usagi close by her. "Who shall we fool first?"

"Why don't we just walk around town? Since it's Saturday, we're bound to bump into one of the girls sooner or later." Usagi suggested, and the two girls started walking next to each other. They soon reached the park, and soon enough, two of their friends presented themselves to them, although at first the duo could only hear them.

"Whoa, listen to that pretty music! Where do you think it's coming from?" Minako wondered, looking around.

"That's a violin! That means Michiru-san is here!" Usagi beamed. "Come on, I'll show you where she is." She took Minako's arm and led her through the trees and into a clearing where a small stage and several benches were set up. Sure enough, there was Michiru, standing on her tip-toes and playing her violin with a serene expression on her face.

"She's so graceful," Minako gasped.

"I know! I'd give anything to be like her!" Usagi agreed. They took a bench that was in front of her and listened to her.

She eventually sensed their presence, however, and stopped playing to gaze at them. "Usagi-san! Minako-san! I didn't expect to see you two here so early in the morning!" She greeted.

"I know, especially Usagi-chan, right? That girl can sleep!" Usagi laughed, pointing at Minako. Minako simply glared at her. Haruka looked over at them as well and waved. The two girls waved back and ran over to her.

"What are you two doing here so early on a Saturday morning?" Minako asked.

"We like coming here when there aren't a lot of crowds!" Michiru answered, stepping off the stage. She was carrying her case.

"That's her reason, she doesn't like people very much." Haruka smiled. "What about you two?"

"Fresh air?" Usagi offered. "The air here really amplifies my singing voice!"

"You're a singer? I never knew that. Why don't you sing something for us, Minako-san?" Haruka asked with a grin on her face. Minako looked really distressed at the request, but Usagi simply grinned back.

"Alright, but only because you insist!" She started singing a song she knew, making Minako look even more distressed. Michiru and Haruka simply stared at her. Usagi's singing voice sounded too close to her normal voice, and while it wasn't terrible, it certainly wasn't the voice an aspiring idol should have. When she finished, she looked to them for their approval.

"It was...an interesting performance..." Haruka offered. Michiru kept staring at the two girls, having the correct feeling that something was off. She finally figured it out, but instead of calling them out on it, decided to have a little bit of fun with them.

"Say, Minako-san, did you do something different with your bangs?" She pointed to Usagi's heart-shaped bangs.

"Yes I did! I'm so glad you noticed! I love playing with my hair, and I spend almost an hour on this today!" Usagi answered, posing for them.

"Same with me!" Minako posed, flipping her messy bangs. "We both love styling our hair! This morning, we did this for each other!"

"How adorable! You guys are like sisters!" Michiru smiled, and the two nodded.

"We sure are!" They both added.

"Well, we're off to go see the rest of our friends, but it was nice talking to you guys while it lasted!" Minako said with a smile on her face.

"You're leaving so soon? But, Usagi-san, I heard Mamoru-kun might show up here!" Haruka teased.

"Mamoru-san?" Minako wondered under her breath, not sure what to say.

"He never said anything about coming to the park today!" Usagi instantly blurted out, making the three girls look over at her. "I mean...right, Usagi-chan?" She looked over at Minako in desperation.

"Yeah, he didn't! But he's also very unexpected, so perhaps he's planning a surprise for me!" Minako gushed. "Hopefully a romantic picnic!"

"We really do have to go though. See you two around!" Usagi grabbed Minako's hand and pulled her away from the two girls, dragging her further into the forest until they reemerged in front of a fountain.

"This is harder than I thought it would be!" Minako sighed wearily. She looked over at the fountain and found the three other Inner Senshi sitting on it, haven't noticed them yet.

"Oh no, we'll never be able to fool those girls! They know us like...bread knows butter!" Usagi cursed, making Minako look over at her in exasperation.

"At least you're talking like me..."

The three girls suddenly noticed the duo in front of them, and Makoto waved at them.

"You two are late, what were you up to?" Rei asked in a suspicious tone.

"Brushing my hair!" Usagi offered with a nervous smile.

"Sleeping!" Minako said at the same time.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter." Makoto shook her head. Ami kept staring at the two with a serious expression on her face.

"Your bangs, they look different!" Rei suddenly noticed. "Both of your bangs are different!"

"Thanks for noticing! I got them done this morning!" Usagi smiled.

"I didn't care enough about mine." Minako shrugged.

"Hey, Minako-chan, why don't you show off some of your amazing volleyball skills for us? We were getting ready to head down to an indoor sports area and we'd love if you'd show us a few tricks!" Makoto suggested with a smile on her face.

"Sure!" Usagi laughed nervously.

"Great, then let's get going!" Rei said, clearly eager to get moving, despite not playing sports all that much. Ami pushed herself off the fountain and started walking away, while Makoto partnered up with Minako and Rei with Usagi, thinking they were the other.

"Have you seen Mamoru-san yet today? He said he was planning on taking you out on a date." Rei asked Minako.

"Yeah, that's exactly what Haruka-san told me too! But I haven't seen him at all today! I wonder if he's planning a surprise for me!" Minako smiled widely. "Did he say what it was going to be?"

"I heard him imply that it was going to be a picnic." Makoto shrugged.

"How romantic!" Both Usagi and Minako swooned at the same time.

The five girls eventually reached the indoor gym, which was free of other people, luckily for them. Minako had to physically restrain herself from grabbing a volleyball and challenging someone to a game, considering she was still dressed as Usagi.

"Well, how about it, Minako-chan? Ready to show us some skills?" Rei asked with a grin on her face. She got behind one side of the net, and Usagi nervously took the other side. The other three girls stood off to the side, and Minako looked distressed again. "Alright, then let's start!"

"Wait! Are we playing an actual game?" Usagi asked with noticeable worry in her voice.

"You guys should just try various ways of hitting the ball to the other side. There aren't enough of us here for an actual game." Ami suggested, much to both Usagi's and Minako's relief.

"Alright! Then here we go!" Rei smacked the ball as hard as she could and sent it sailing over the net. Usagi wasn't sure what she should've done, so she raised her leg up and kicked the volleyball, sending it flying over the net once more. Minako covered her face in embarrassment.

"Are you even allowed to kick the ball in volleyball?" Makoto asked.

"Since this isn't an actual game, real rules shouldn't apply!" Ami stated.

"Still, it seems strange that Minako-chan would do such a thing..." Makoto insisted. The grin slowly vanished from Usagi's face when she saw the ball sailing towards her again, and she tried her best to slap it back over to Rei's side. She managed to do so, and Rei sent it over to Usagi's side again.

"Wow, you're good!" Rei said in shock. She spiked the ball hard over the net, leaving Usagi unprepared. She simply screamed and tried to block it by putting her hands up in front of her face. The ball bounced off her arms harmlessly and bounced on the gym's floor. The girls stared at her in shock.

"Minako-chan...are you feeling okay?" Makoto asked in a worried voice. She walked over to Usagi and felt her head and chest. "No fever..."

"I was just surprised to see it coming towards me so fast, you know?" Usagi offered lamely. She laughed awkwardly. "I'm not sick or anything!" She stepped a few feet away from Makoto.

"But you're usually so good at this sport! What happened?" Ami wondered.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us, Minako-chan?" Rei challenged.

"They're onto us! What should we do?" Minako whispered to Usagi in desperation.

"How about we play another game? That round was just a practice round." Usagi suggested, stepping back onto the court.

"Fine, but if you block it again, I'm pulling your wig off!" Rei threatened, bouncing the ball on the floor.

"This isn't a wig! If you're going to insult me, at least make them better insults!" Usagi shot back at her, making the girls look at her again.

"Minako-chan, are you sure you're feeling okay? You usually never snap at Rei-chan." Makoto asked nervously.

"Yeah, you're acting like Usagi-chan!" Ami pointed out.

"She insulted me! Am I not allowed to defend for myself?" Usagi exclaimed, looking away.

"That wasn't the point..." Minako sighed wearily.

"Now that I think about it, both of you have been acting strangely!" Makoto pointed at both Minako and Usagi.

"Maybe I should pull off their wigs!" Rei came up behind Usagi and tugged on her hair, but it wouldn't budge. "Huh, I suppose it really isn't a wig."

"Why would I lie about such a thing?" Usagi demanded.

"It's been fun catching up with you guys and playing volleyball, but now we really must get going!" Minako announced, grabbing Usagi's wrist and running off with her. Usagi managed to quickly wave to the girls before she was gone. Minako didn't really stop running until they reached the richer part of town with various mansions lining the streets.

Minako stopped and tried to catch her breath as she leaned on a stone wall. She readjusted one of her dumplings that had come undone in her rush. Usagi looked around and spotted three figures sitting on a fountain and pointed them out to Minako.

"Hey, look! We know them! Why don't we say hello?" Usagi suggested, and Minako glared at her.

"Are you kidding? After almost being found-out by the Inner Senshi? I want to call this whole charade off and go home." Minako complained. She turned to leave, but one of the figures on the fountain called out to her.

"Usagi-san! Minako-san! Over here!" Hotaru's voice called out to them. The two girls ran over to the fountain, finding Hotaru, Setsuna, and Chibiusa sitting on it.

"Hey! Want to share some cookies with us? Setsuna-san made them for us, so I bet they're really good!" Hotaru offered them with a smile on her face.

"Don't mind if I do!" Both Usagi and Minako grabbed a cookie and ate them in a messy way; Minako because she was mimicking Usagi and Usagi because that's the way she normally ate.

"Does anyone else feel some sort of strangeness coming from them?" Chibiusa asked, staring at the duo intently. "Their bangs are different!"

"I brushed mine out and styled them this morning!" Usagi explained.

"I didn't care enough to make mine neat..." Minako said with a tired edge in her voice. She sat down on the fountain.

"What brings you three here?" Usagi asked nicely, trying to make some small-talk.

"It's just a nice day outside, and we wanted to enjoy it." Setsuna said. "Nothing much happened today, so why not?"

"I wouldn't count on this peace being around for much longer! Watch, I bet a Daimon will pop out of nowhere and attack us!" Minako warned.

"Oh, but surely you would defeat it, right, Usagi-chan?" Chibiusa asked with a cheeky grin on her face.

"What are you implying, you little brat?" Minako snapped at her.

"Well, you seem really unlike yourself today, so I was just checking to make sure you were Sailor Moon!" Chibiusa's grin got wider.

"Of course I am! I could prove it to you right now!" Minako jumped off the fountain. Usagi looked over at her in alarm.

"Usagi-chan, that seems rather reckless, doesn't it?" Usagi cautioned. Minako looked over at her and nodded.

"Forget that proof, you don't need it! All you need is your trusted faith in me!" Minako laughed.

"We'll see about that when an actual Daimon attacks! Then we'll see if you are who you say you are!" Chibiusa looked away, proud of having the last word.

Setsuna's communicator suddenly beeped, and she pulled it out of her pocket. Despite not having sound on, she understood what the call was about and carefully got off the fountain. "You two, keep Small Lady and Hotaru-san safe, alright?" She asked gently, and both Minako and Usagi nodded. She quickly left.

"What was that about?" Hotaru asked.

"I think I know. Come on, Minako-chan, let's follow her!" Usagi commanded, running after Setsuna. Minako nodded and followed after her.

"You can't just leave me here by myself!" Chibiusa protested, running after them as well. Hotaru wasn't sure what to do, so she just followed them as well.

Setsuna led the girls into the park unknowingly, and she quickly ducked behind a tree and transformed herself into Sailor Pluto. Minako and Usagi looked at each other uneasily.

"That means a Daimon's about! And we'll have to blow our disguises to fight it!" Usagi stated. "I was actually having fun with this charade!"

"Wait, I have an idea!" Minako pulled out both her transformation pen and Usagi's disguise pen. She transformed herself into Sailor Venus behind a tree, then tightened her grip on Usagi's pen. "Transform me into Sailor Moon!" She spun around and she turned herself into a comical Sailor Moon with her own color scheme. She tossed the pen back to Usagi. "Now you try!"

"Moon Cosmic Power, Makeup!" Usagi transformed herself into Sailor Moon, then used her pen to turn herself into Sailor Venus. Much like Venus' disguise, her outfit ended up being Sailor Venus with Sailor Moon's color scheme.

"Somehow I don't see this blowing over very well..." Venus laughed awkwardly.

"No time to worry about that! Come on!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus jumped out of their hiding spot and into their positions with the rest of the Inner Senshi.

"Sailor Moon?" Jupiter asked in confusion, looking at the orange details on her outfit.

"And...Sailor Venus?" Mercury stared at Sailor Moon's blue details on her outfit where there should've been orange.

"We just wanted to try something different with our outfits! Don't judge!" Venus snapped at them.

"And don't stare! We have a monster to fight!" Sailor Moon demanded.

"Don't forget about me!" Sailor Chibi-Moon demanded, jumping out from behind a tree. "I'm going to help you guys fight too!"

The three Outers kept glaring coldly at the Inner Senshi.

"Who said you guys could help us?" Sailor Neptune demanded. "We're handling this just fine on our own!"

"It can't hurt to have some support!" Jupiter shot back. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" She fired her attack at the blender-shaped Daimon. She simply swallowed up Jupiter's attack and smiled.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Burning Mandela!" Their attacks got swallowed up by the blender as well.

"Well? Aren't you guys going to try anything?" Mars asked, looking at Sailor Moon and Venus.

"Of course!" Sailor Moon winked. "Venus Love-Me Chain!" She fired her chain at the monster and managed to wrap it around her. Sailor Moon tightened her grip on the chain and attempted to throw the Daimon far away from the other girls. She was too slow, however, and the Daimon spun herself out of the chain, making it snap.

"This is why you leave things like this to us!" Neptune said. "Deep Submerge!" She fired her attack at the monster, but it also got swallowed up by the still-spinning blender. The Daimon finally stopped spinning and hurled a mixture of the attacks she had swallowed at the Outer Senshi, throwing them into a tree and knocking them over.

"How are we supposed to fight something like this?" Venus cried. "She's swallowing up all of our attacks!"

"Well, I'm not one for giving up! Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter caught the Daimon off-guard and managed to shock her and knock her over. "Now, Sailor Moon! Or Venus! Or whoever you are!"

"Right!" Both girls announced at the same time, but only Venus pulled out the Holy Grail.

"Crisis! Makeup!" She transformed into an orange version of Super Sailor Moon, then grabbed her wand. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" She fired her attack at the monster, surrounding her in bright light.

"Love-love-lovely!" The Daimon cried out and transformed back into a regular blender. It fell on the ground and the Daimon seed fell out of it and cracked open. The three Outers quickly swept in to pick up the Pure Heart it dropped, Neptune getting to it first. She carefully placed it back onto the chest of its owner, and it fused back in.

"Can I just say I was right about everything that happened today?" Mars suddenly announced, making everyone look over at her.

"What are you talking about?" Jupiter asked.

"Why don't you just ask those two? Go ahead, take off your disguises." Mars smiled, and the duo bowed their heads. They quickly detransformed and Minako took her hair down. Usagi gave her her bow back and tied her own hair back up.

"You two switched your looks! Of course!" Mercury announced.

"But why?" Jupiter asked.

"We just felt like it, I guess." Minako answered. "We thought we were really clever and had you all fooled, but it's pretty obvious you guys weren't fooled in the slightest." She sighed wearily again.

"Yeah, we knew what had happened the second we laid eyes on you!" Mars grinned.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out..." Pluto said from somewhere behind the girls.

"If even the Outers could've figured it out even though they don't spend much time with us, what was the chance of us fooling anybody close to us?" Usagi asked.

"Excuse me? What happened here?" Hotaru's voice asked from a nearby tree, so all of the girls quickly detransformed. She walked over to Chibiusa and repeated her question.

"Nothing happened here, I don't know what you could be referring to!" She smiled.

"Usagi-san, Minako-san...did you change hairstyles?" Hotaru asked, staring them down.

"Yeah, we were trying to see how long we could go by making everyone think we were the opposite girl. Not very long, since we didn't do a very good job of acting like each other!" Minako giggled.

"It was a nice try though." Usagi smiled.

"Come on, I have to take you two home." Setsuna said, looking at Hotaru and Chibiusa .

"Are you sure it's okay for me to stay at your house today, Hotaru-chan?" Chibiusa asked the older girl, and she simply nodded.

"We'll just keep it a secret between the two of us!" She smiled a bit. The two girls allowed themselves to be led away by Setsuna.

"By the way, what was all that stuff you guys kept saying about a date with me and Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked, giving the girls suspicious looks.

"We were trying to trip you up!" Rei said.

"But I could've sworn he said something to me about a date with you..." Michiru said to herself.

"Hey there, Usako! I'm not too late for our picnic, am I?" Mamoru asked, coming up the path with a large basket. The girls all looked at him in surprise. Usagi got hearts in her eyes and ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"You're right on time, Mamo-chan!" She swooned. He laughed and hugged her back.

"So it wasn't just a lie..." Makoto said in surprised.

"By the way..." Minako started, fishing Usagi's pen out of her pocket. "Catch, Usagi-chan!" She tossed it at Usagi, who caught it and put it in her own pocket.

"I know I probably don't want to know the answer to this, but why are you and Minako-san wearing each others' clothes?" Mamoru asked, making the two girls blush in embarrassment.

"I totally forgot we switched clothes too!" Minako exclaimed.

"Why didn't anybody remind us?" Usagi asked, looking at the others.

"It must've slipped my mind!" Rei grinned.

"It did not! You found my struggles to try and be Minako-chan today funny, didn't you?" Usagi snapped at her.

"To be honest, we all found some sort of humor in it." Ami admitted.

"I'm sure even the Outers got a kick out of it!" Makoto laughed.

"I found it a little funny..." Michiru giggled.

"You guys are terrible!" Usagi cried.

"Well, you guys did plan this, so excuse me for finding some humor with it!" Rei snapped at her.

"There's a bathroom here, so why don't we quickly switch our clothes and then you can continue your date?" Minako quickly offered. "No harm done!"

"Alright!" Usagi and Minako quickly ran into the bathroom and changed their clothes. They brushed their hair and styled it the best they could into their own styles, then went back outside. They found out that Michiru and Haruka had mysteriously vanished, but Mamoru and the three Inners were still there.

"I'm ready for our picnic now, Mamo-chan!" Usagi smiled, hugging him again.

"It's about time. How about that shady spot by the trees over there?" He offered, pointing it out to her. She agreed and the couple went over there and sat down. The four Inners followed them with grins on their faces.

"Did you two need anything else?" Makoto asked slyly.

"Go away, we're on a date!" Usagi snapped at them.

"She's right guys, the least we could do is give her some privacy!" Ami said, walking away.

"Alright, but if she starts to get annoying I'm pulling her wig off!" Rei threatened, making the other girls laugh.

"It's not a wig!" Usagi snapped back in annoyance. "It was my real hair!"


End file.
